


Тёмный феникс

by fierce_cripple



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Феникс прилетает лишь раз в жизни, но возрождается вновь и вновь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёмный феникс

**Author's Note:**

> Хогвартс!AU, упоминаются пытки.
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

**Пролог**

_1960-й год_

Томасу никогда не нравился этот район Лондона. Рядом с доками улицы были чужеродны и неприятны, как будто он попадал в другой мир, беднее, озлобленнее. Как будто снова он попадал на войну. Но приходилось мириться с этим. Их склочный информатор-волшебник выбрал такую точку, аргументируя это тем, что в немагическом Лондоне, и особенно в таком месте его искать никому не придёт в голову. В мире волшебников заговоры вершились за закрытыми дверями богато обставленных кабинетов, иные ситуации им мыслились невозможными. А начальство Томаса лебезило перед этим чокнутым с птицами на лацканах, так что других вариантов не было.

Волшебник опаздывал.

Он задержался почти на час, так что у Томаса уже ныли от долгого стояния на месте ноги, и запах подворотни забил ноздри.

В свете фонарей рыжиной блеснули тёмные волосы, а мантию отличить от пальто можно было лишь пристально всмотревшись. Волшебник протянул Томасу бумажный конверт и холщовую сумку, в которой звенели стеклом склянки, забирая из его рук толстые папки.

— Какие там данные? — спросил он, пряча бумажные богатства под мантию.

— Разработки в сфере ядерной физики. Химическое оружие. У вас?

— Расположение больницы Святого Мунго. В склянках зелье, им надо смазывать пули: оно не позволяет волшебникам пользоваться невербальной магией. Это временный эффект. Постоянный — раны нельзя исцелить никаким магическим или маггловским способом. Так что используйте осторожно, если не хотите, чтобы у вас на руках умер от потери крови маг.

Томас кивнул и протянул волшебнику ладонь для рукопожатия. Тот брезгливо посмотрел на неё и ответил ядовито:

— Не смешите меня.

Разошлись они, не прощаясь.

**Часть 1**

**Сейчас**

Карета остановилась с неприятным скрипом, и когда Джим распахнул дверцу, неловко ступая на стылую с ночи землю, этот звук, казалось, всё ещё висел в воздухе, резал тишину, раздражая даже фестралов. Придо обернулся к экипажу, вынимая небольшой саквояж и перехватывая ручку здоровой рукой, и выдохнул наконец, примиряясь с возвращением в Хогвартс.

Если бы кто-то ещё год назад сказал ему, что он снова окажется в стенах этого замка, он бы... Не рассмеялся, нет, но точно был бы удивлён.

Джим коснулся костистого крупа широкой ладонью, хлопнул слегка, отправляя экипаж без извозчика дальше, постоял недолго, и наконец тяжёлой поступью пошёл в замок. Фестралы могли доставить его к самому входу, но он решил пройтись, будто то, что он сам преодолевает последние метры, делало его решение добровольным.

Спина ныла.

Джиму невольно вспомнились слизеринские подземелья: их сырость и холод, пробирающийся даже под шерстяную мантию и плотные брюки зимней формы. С другой стороны, летом лишь там можно было найти спасение от жары. Сам Джим слизеринцем не был — не мог бы быть, недостаточно тонкое мышление, недостаточно благородное происхождение. Дом Придо, несомненно, был Древнейшим, но определённо никогда не был Благороднейшим. Хотя мышление, пожалуй, важнее. Он же всегда был прям, как шпиль Астрономической башни — таким нечего делать в мире постоянных интриг ради самого искусства интриги. Впрочем, он везде был бы чужаком, кроме Шармбатона, но про таких говорят: «Душа телом ошиблась»; он с раннего детства знал, что обязательно поедет учиться в Хогвартс.

Не то чтобы он когда-либо хотел преподавать в нём.

Так или иначе, вот он здесь.

Туман поднимался от озера, но пробирающийся под одежду холод навевал воспоминания о совсем другом времени — года, суток и жизни.

***

**Тогда**

_1937-й год_

— Не дёргайся, — сам Билл был воплощённое спокойствие.

Они сидели совсем рядом с водой, скатанную мантию Хейдон подложил под голову, а джемпер просто стянул, распустив и галстук. Солнце жарило неимоверно. Джим тоже сбросил всё лишнее, но по-прежнему был застёгнут на все пуговицы, разве что закатал рукава рубашки.

— Я и не дёргаюсь.

— Мы всё сдадим.

Джим промолчал, снова утыкаясь в конспекты, но Билл так просто не сдавался. Он перекатился на живот, пачкая белую рубашку в траве и прижимаясь согретым солнцем боком к чужому бедру.

На пятой попытке прочитать одну и ту же строчку Джим признал своё поражение и поднял взгляд, сразу пропадая. Билл смотрел на него внимательно и задумчиво, будто не ожидал быть замеченным — смешно даже, что за ерунда — и совсем не улыбался. Пару секунд они просто глядели друг на друга, а потом Билл широко ухмыльнулся, разом преображаясь, и как-то плавно, незаметно сдвинулся, укладывая свою голову прямо поверх тетрадей на колени Джима. Тот подумал немного, да так и оставил подготовку, расслабленно откидываясь спиной на широкий ствол дерева и запуская пальцы в непослушные, буйные кудри Билла. Солнце, казалось, запуталось в них, высвечивая отдельные пряди из каштанового в почти золотой, лицо его оставалось безмятежным, а с закрытыми глазами выглядело и вовсе детским.

Детьми они и были — последний месяц своей жизни проводя в Хогвартсе, который подобно кораблю, плывущему мимо острова потерянных мальчишек, дрейфовал по волнам.

Оставалось совсем немного времени прежде чем они оба покинут его стены, сдав ЖАБА. Биллу уже уготовано было местечко в министерстве — в отделе международного магического сотрудничества, хотя Джим считал, что тот собирается загубить свой талант зельевара на корню, отправляясь туда, где эти его навыки никому не нужны. Билл смеялся и говорил, что ничто не мешает ему экспериментировать в свободное время, но эту идею Джим молчаливо не одобрял, качая головой. Слишком опасно.

Он, казалось, всё считал слишком опасным для Билла, хотя прекрасно понимал, что это сам Билл слишком опасен для большинства вещей в этом мире.

Сам Джим собирался пойти в аврорат, и это казалось ещё с первого курса таким очевидным и неизбежным, что вопрос даже ни разу не поднимался в их разговорах. 

Он пропустил несколько тугих локонов между пальцами и перевёл взгляд на озеро, наслаждаясь последними днями покоя на палубе их призрачного корабля.

***

**Сейчас**

Когда он наконец дошёл до директорского кабинета, его встретил внимательный взгляд чёрных глаз Фоукса. Феникс вскрикнул печально, перелетая на его плечо и касаясь крылом спины. Боль от этого немного утихла, и на винтовую лестницу Джим шагнул уже больше похожим на прежнего себя. В кабинете птица заняла место на спинке кресла Дамблдора и ласково укусила хозяина за дужку очков. Альбус поправил их и тепло улыбнулся.

— Джеймс, мой лучший ученик.

— Бросьте, профессор, я никогда не был хорош в трансфигурации.

— О да, ты досрочно сдал СОВ на «Превосходно» именно потому, что не был в ней хорош.

Глаза Дамблдора озорно блеснули за очками-половинками, и Джим поймал себя на том, что ему не слишком-то уютно под этим пронизывающим взглядом. Точно такой же был у Контроля, когда тот прикрывал своим академическим спокойствием очередной скользкий план с использованием собеседника в качестве наживки, пушечного мяса или чернорабочего. Такой же был у Контроля в ночь перед тем самым днём.

— Присаживайся, — проговорил Дамблдор, что-то, видимо, поняв по застывшему, словно маска, лицу Придо. Тот опустился в кресло, ставя саквояж у ног, и пытаясь принять расслабленную позу. Вышло прескверно. — Итак.

Повисла неловкая пауза, которую нечем оказалось заполнить, и Джим очень быстро начал терять терпение. Не давая себе поблажек, он произнес:

— Итак?..

Дамблдор будто только этого и ждал, вовлекая собеседника в свою игру, так что подхватил легко и беззаботно:

— Расскажи мне, что тебя сюда привело.

— Вы же видели бумаги, — раздражение пришло без приглашения и не стучась.

— Видел, — не стал отпираться старый волшебник, — но хочу услышать всё от тебя, — не отводя взгляда, Дамблдор играл грязно: — Ты понимаешь, я ведь подпускаю агента Цирка к своим детям. Даю доступ в святая святых.

Раздражение ушло так же быстро, как и появилось.

— Я **бывший** агент, — вяло, как-то тускло ответил Придо.

— Бывших агентов не бывает, — отрезал Дамблдор, и Джим взглянул на него иначе. Мог ли он?.. Нет, он работал в школе столько, сколько Придо его знал. С другой стороны, когда он впервые оказался на платформе 9 ¾, Альбус уже был стар. Так мог ли он?.. Неважно.

— Я не имею возможности сказать всё, вы и сами понимаете.

— Расскажи то, что можешь, Джеймс.

И он заговорил.

***

**Тогда**

_1940-й год_

Закончив аврорские курсы, Джим сразу оказался на войне. Было что-то ироничное в том, как быстро в полный рост развернулся Гринденвальд, будто любезно поджидая этого момента. За эти три года и Джим, и Билл изменились неумолимо: Джим раздался в плечах и стал прям, как палка, острый взгляд не оставлял возможностей укрыться от его внимания. Волосы он теперь зачёсывал назад и оттого казался ещё старше. Едва ли кто-то дал бы ему двадцать лет на вид.

То же касалось и Билла. Его года изменили меньше, зато он стал ещё суетливее и подвижней, раньше просто тонкий, теперь он стал поджарым, и даже под слоями рубашки, пиджака и мантии ощущалась эта скрытая текучая сила.

Раньше они походили на две молодых ветки, теперь — камень и ручей.

Джиму было любопытно, как на работе, где нужно двигать лишь языком, Билл изменился настолько сильно, но вопросов он не задавал. Он вообще никогда ничего у Билла не спрашивал: слишком хорошо знал его, знал, что если тот сможет, если захочет ответить, то его, Джима, реплики в этом диалоге не понадобятся. Хейдон или будет молчать даже под пытками, или не сможет заткнуться — здесь, как и во всей его жизни, не было места золотой середине, сплошь крайности и качели.

За это, вероятно, его так любили люди. Всем нравится здоровая доля дисбаланса в мире.

Тогда они сидели в «Кабаньей голове» — до Хогсмида вряд ли докатилась бы война — и отчего-то больше молчали. В эти годы они не слишком часто виделись: времени не было совсем, так что теперь Джим просто рассеянно разглядывал узор из раскинувших крылья фениксов на галстуке Билла. Тот перехватил его взгляд и спросил:

— О чём ты так задумался?

Придо, всегда почитавший правду благом, ответил:

— О том, что феникс прилетает лишь раз в жизни, — помолчал немного. — И о том, как странно видеть на тебе галстук гриффиндорских, а не слизеринских цветов.

Билл фыркнул:

— В подземельях Слизерина я провёл семь лет, а Хейдоном я быть не перестану. Так что родовые цвета я, пожалуй, буду носить гораздо чаще.

Джим хмыкнул. Он-то прекрасно помнил, как Билл раздражался необходимостью надевать серебристое и зелёное. Он сам был как феникс — золотые вспышки в волосах, подвижность пламени и вечная жажда справедливости. Особенно последняя.

Так что когда чуть позже вечером он рассказал ему о Цирке и предложил присоединиться к нему, Джим совсем не удивился. И когда Билл практически прикипел своим болтливым ртом к его сухим губам — тоже.

***

**Тогда**

_1960-й год_

Утром Билл выложил папки на стол перед Контролем. На них уже значились пометки: грифы «совершенно секретно», подписи «Чёрная магия» и «Источник Мерлин». Контроль доволен происходящим не был, источнику не доверял, и всё время склочно скандалил, но в итоге Хейдону удалось настоять на своём. Информацию пустили в дело.

Механизм заработал в полную силу.

***

Когда Контроль отправил Джима в немагическую Британию, тот ничуть не удивился. На самом деле, только слепой ещё не видел, что в Цирке завёлся крот. Об этом говорило всё: и точность данных, попадавших к магглам, и их проработанные операции, а впоследствии — и отравленные зельем пули, пару которых Джим поймал собственной спиной.

В конечном итоге, в таком исходе чудилась какая-то закономерность.

Продырявив его, магглы первым делом отобрали палочку, 

Оставалось радоваться тому, что им не дали пыточных зелий, но это в общем и целом получалось плохо. Злость застилала глаза, но не находила выхода во всплесках, не могла ему ничем помочь. 

Пытали его обычными маггловскими способами, о которых Джим, к сожалению или к счастью, знал всё. Это ему тоже не помогло, напротив: он предугадывал каждый следующий ход, и пытка оттого наступала раньше срока. Иглы под ногтями, порезы, выбитые зубы — всё это он мог стерпеть, но не хотел, и потому ярость затапливала его изнутри, выжигала всё, что оставалось в нём хорошего.

Впоследствии он так и не мог точно сказать: увлеклись ли магглы и забыли про время, или крот оказался недостаточно талантлив, или во всём этом был его скупой расчёт, но когда ярость наконец вырвалась с гулом огня наружу, ломая барьеры зелья, Придо хотелось петь.

Пламя выжгло комнату дотла, а вспышка магии помогла быстро его найти.

Позже, придя в себя уже в Мунго, он узнал, что за время его отсутствия Контроль умер. И ещё — что к нему самому никто, совершенно никто не приходил.

***

Когда ему залечили все раны, когда у него отросли ногти и восстановились зубы с помощью их чудесных врачей — тех, кто выжил после недавнего падения бомбы рядом со старым расположением Мунго — тогда выяснилось кое-что ещё.

Окончательное исцеление ран на его спине оказалось им неподвластно.

***

**Сейчас**

— И правильно ли я понимаю, что вскоре после этого твой коллега, Джордж Смайли, вычислил предателя?

Дамблдор намеренно избегал упоминания Билла как преступника и крота, и это раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Заставить вспомнить всё это, чтобы теперь проявлять фальшивую заботу — это было слишком даже для него. Так что Джим просто кивнул.

— И накануне отправления в Азкабан его нашли мёртвым?

Придо кивнул снова, ожидая третьего, решающего вопроса.

Но он не прозвучал.

Дамблдор задумчиво хмыкнул, откидываясь в кресле и мягко поглаживая хвост Фоукса. Так, в молчании, они сидели ещё несколько минут, и Джим чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно для человека, которому только что распотрошили душу и память, не давая ничего взамен.

Впрочем, в итоге Даблдор кое-что ему всё же дал.

Шанс.

— Защита от тёмных искусств. Справишься?

— Бывший аврор и не справится? Конечно, я смогу. Вот только...

Он замолчал, и Дамблдору пришлось его подтолкнуть:

— Что?

— Скажите, директор, тот брошенный домик на окраине Запретного леса, он всё ещё пустует?

— Да. Но почему там, Джим?

— В замке... слишком сыро и холодно, от этого теперь сильнее болит спина, — криво усмехнулся он, и если и была в этом ложь, то не более половины.

**Часть 2**

О появлении нового преподавателя в составе Билл Роуч узнал первым из учеников. Он вообще обо всём узнавал первым, умел анализировать информацию, отделять зерно от плевел, когда долетали слухи, да и вообще впитывал, как губка.

Однако же в этот раз ему помогла не наблюдательность — ну, или не совсем она.

С новым преподавателем защиты от тёмных искусств он столкнулся в совятне, куда пришёл, вообще-то, чтобы побыть наедине с собой. Своей совы у него не было, так что он выбрал — вернее, они его выбрали — нескольких школьных, которых он баловал мышами и лаской.

Над ним не издевались, нет. Его просто вообще никто не замечал.

Но совы всегда пристально смотрели на него своими яркими глазами, и это успокаивало. Он будто приходил удостовериться, что не стал призраком незаметно для себя самого.

Но в этот раз он оказался в совятне не один — там уже кто-то был. Высокая, мрачная фигура стояла возле незастеклённых окон, и Билл споткнулся на пороге, останавливаясь. Воцарилась тишина. Она длилась недолго: потом перекошенный силуэт сдвинулся, раздался вздох, и человек проговорил:

— Не бойся.

— Я и не боюсь, — отозвался Роуч, робко шагая вперёд.

С каждым его шагом проступали в темноте и черты лица, и даже выражение глаз: сперва мрачный и пугающий, теперь человек предстал перед ним — ну, да — перекошенным, но не таким уж страшным. Опасным, вне сомнения. Но он же в Хогвартсе, чёрт возьми, а здесь нет и не может быть никого страшнее других учеников.

Так что Билл поправил очки и протянул руку, представляясь:

— Билл Роуч, Хаффлпафф, четвёртый курс.

— Билл... Я знал многих Биллов, и все они были хорошими ребятами. Джим Придо, преподаватель защиты от тёмных искусств, — небольшую мягкую ладонь сжала широкая и крепкая мужская.

— Вы звучите не очень уверенно, — расхрабрился Билл. — У вас голос дрогнул.

— Я не привык пока так представляться. А называть себя гриффиндорцем — давно уже отвык. — хрипло просмеялся Придо. — А ты наблюдательный парень, да?

— Мне нравится наблюдать. Это безопасно, — вежливо ответил мальчик.

Как ему казалось, он ответил ещё и правильно.

— Не всегда, не всегда, — как-то смутно отозвался Джим, отворачиваясь к окнам. — Любишь сов, Билл?

— Вообще птиц. Сов, фениксов, ху-ху, сниджетов, фвуперов... Даже авгуриев. Хотя кроме сов я никого из них и не видел. Даже феникса профессора Дамблдора.

— А хотел бы, да, Билл?

Придо смотрел куда-то в предгрозовое небо, и вопрос его не был понятен Биллу, но промолчать было бы бестактно, так что он сказал: 

— Конечно.

— А ты знаешь, что феникс прилетает раз в жизни, Билл? Если вообще прилетает. Если отказаться от дружбы с ним, он никогда не вернётся, и его собратья обойдут тебя стороной тоже.

— Нет, сэр, — понимая, что разговор уходит куда-то не туда, Билл обратился к стандартизации.

Джим вздрогнул и рассмеялся:

— Мне надо будет привыкнуть к тому, что меня называют «сэром».

После этого он повернулся к окну спиной и положил ладонь на плечо Роуча, делая шаг вперёд:

— Ну, не буду тебе мешать, Билл. До встречи на занятиях.

Казалось, его уход не заметили даже совы.

***

Первого урока защиты от тёмных искусств в новом учебном году Билл ждал с нетерпением. Стоящий за преподавательским столом Придо едва заметно ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и он почувствовал себя так, словно вступил в какой-то шпионский заговор. Это было удивительно приятное чувство.

В следующий раз, когда они встретились в совятне, Билл совсем не испугался. Джим кормил одну из тех птиц, которые с ним самим общаться не пожелали, так что он немало удивился и подошёл поближе посмотреть на это зрелище. Самая нервная сова жмурилась и клевала с его рук маленькие кусочки мяса.

— Удивлён? — хмыкнул Придо, не оборачиваясь на стоящего чуть позади Билла.

— Как вам это удалось? Меня она пытается клюнуть, — ответил он.

— Я так и подумал. Ко всем можно найти подход, Билл, особенно, если внимательно смотреть. Приглядись к её клюву.

Билл подошёл ближе и последовал совету. В какой-то момент свет упал, как надо, и он увидел тонкий, едва заметный след трещины.

— У неё клюв был сломан!

— Верно. И хотя его залечили магией, она не может разгрызать кости, так что для неё не годятся мыши, которых ты приносишь остальным.

— Потрясающе, сэр.

Джим поморщился.

— Никаких «сэров» здесь нет, пожалуйста. Называй меня Джимом, пока мы в совятне.

— Хорошо, с... Джим.

— Я заметил, что ты не очень-то разговорчивый? Ты показался таким при первой встрече, но с другими хаффлпаффцами не дружен.

— Но вы тоже не слишком общительны, верно? И всё же говорите со мной.

Придо улыбнулся, отряхивая пальцы и поворачиваясь к Биллу. Посмотрел с прищуром и спросил:

— С чего ты взял?

— Вы в замке не живёте.

— Следил за мной, а, несносный мальчишка? — несмотря на слова, глаза его смеялись, так что Билл робко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Наблюдал.

— Понимаю. Лучшие наблюдатели в школе, верно? Вот тебе задание: найди подход ко всем школьным совам, которые тебя раньше к себе не подпускали. А? Справишься?

Никто до сих пор не давал Биллу особенных заданий, и пусть это не соотносилось с защитой от тёмных искусств, он радостно закивал, намереваясь выполнить всю в точности.

Джим лукаво подмигнул ему и вышел из совятни, в то время как сова с поломанным клювом внимательно смотрела на Билла, словно ожидая, что он тоже даст ей кусочек мяса без костей.

— В следующий раз — обязательно, — проговорил он и погладил мягкое крыло.

***

Билл стал любимым учеником Придо, и был рад тому, что кроме него самого никто об этом не знал. Не знал о том, что Джим учил его чему-то большему, чем ЗоТИ, о том, что выучил его смотреть. Сам же Билл всегда был достаточно скрытным, чтобы получать от этого удовольствие.

Джим рассказывал об аврорской школе, и хотя вне кабинетов они встречались лишь в совятне, этого было вполне достаточно. Он загорелся. Мечтал, как поступит в школу, и о форме, а остальное казалось не важным. К тому же он делал определённые успехи. Внимательность, воспитанная в нём Джимом, помогала ему даже в простом общении, и хотя душой компании он по-прежнему не был, но найти подход к человеку мог довольно быстро.

Просто разговоров с Придо ему хватало.

Родители-магглы никогда не уделяли ему особенно много времени, а после того, как в одиннадцать лет он получил письмо, и вовсе делали вид, что его нет, как досадной помехи, изъяна. С Джимом он общался чаще, чем с отцом, но сыновних чувств, впрочем, не испытывал. Шестого года обучения он ждал с нетерпением, летом заниматься было совершенно нечем, так что он готовился к новым предметам и мечтал об аврорате. Он слишком увлёкся, не замечая царящей дома мрачной атмосферы отчуждения.

А через неделю после начала занятий вернулась отправленная им по приезде в Хогвартс школьная сова.

Его родители разводились.

Это письмо он получил не с утренней почтой, что было несомненным благом, потому что наученный Джимом ходить бесшумно Билл отчаянно хотел на воздух. Он неслышно выскользнул из замка и пошёл к озеру. У воды было холодно, сырость липкими пальцами забиралась под мантию и брюки — зачем-то он оделся полностью, видимо, просто на автомате, не отслеживая, что и почему делает. Он смотрел на чёрную, ртутно поблескивающую в свете бесчисленных звёзд над замком, гладь, и думал о том, как давно они приняли это решение, и почему он, такой наблюдательный, этого не заметил.

Вывод напрашивался сам собой.

Он просто не хотел.

И скольких ещё вещей он не замечал из-за нежелания замечать?

На плечо легла широкая ладонь. Придо, конечно, был куда опытнее, ничего удивительного, что его шаги были вовсе неразличимы: из-за заклинаний ли, из-за навыков — не так уж важно. Билл ожидал отборной брани, он знал, как Джим умел витиевато ругаться, иногда и вовсе переходя на французский, но вместо того, чтобы распекать своего ученика, он посмотрел в его глаза и кивнул, углядывая, видимо, что-то в выражении.

— В дом. Быстро, пока не продрог окончательно.

***

В стоящем на опушке Запретного леса домике Билл бывал лишь пару раз, и то по делам. Сейчас же он стучал зубами, сидя у огня, танцующего на поленьях в камине, и пытался объяснить, в чём проблема. Хотя даже самому себе получалось плохо. Так или иначе, но Джим, кажется, всё понял, поднялся с кресла напротив и достал пару бокалов и бутылку огневиски. Себе он налил на два пальца, а Биллу и вовсе плеснул на донышко. Напоминать о своём возрасте тот не стал — знал прекрасно, что Джим всегда думает прежде всего о решении проблемы, а потом уже о правилах. В этом он был совсем не похож на других преподавателей.

После этого неполного глотка Билл наконец начал отогреваться и потихоньку переставал дрожать. При мысли о том, чтобы так же красться назад, он помрачнел, и это тоже незамеченным для Джима не осталось.

То ли ситуация показалась ему подходящей, то ли он пытался развлечь Билла, но он рассказал ему о своём старом друге, его тёзке, и о предательстве этого друга, и о зелье, которым были смазаны попавшие в него пули. Роуч знал о том, что у Придо были незаживающие до конца раны под лопаткой, но подробности спросить всегда стеснялся, хотя слухи по школе ходили разные. Разгадка оказалась одновременно неправдоподобной и достоверной до ужаса, и покоя не давала мысль о том, что будь у авроров на руках рецепт зелья, или хотя бы его остатки, вывести антидот было бы не так уж трудно. Думая об этом, он постепенно начал клевать носом.

В конечном счёте Джим не стал отправлять Билла в замок, застелил гостевую постель и оставил камин работать. Прежде, чем уйти в свою спальню, он неловко, но крепко обнял его и сухо поцеловал в растрёпанную макушку, неуклюже, как медведь. Наверное, это был его способ поддержать. В пуффендуйскую гостиную Роуч пробрался ранним утром, да так и задремал в одном из кресел, так что его ночное отсутствие вопросов не вызвало никаких.

Ни у кого, кроме него самого, во всяком случае.

***

Помимо того, что Билл Роуч был наблюдательным малым, он также отнюдь не был глуп, так что когда на одном из первых занятий в аврорской школе они разбирали операцию «Свидетель», он вполне способен оказался сложить два и два. Билл долго не мог уснуть в ту ночь, крутя в голове самый первый разговор с Джимом, повторяя про себя его слова про феникса. Внутри шёл спор о бессмысленности привязанности к тому, кто когда-то так сильно любил: что-то в груди выло от тоски, рефреном повторяя: «Феникс прилетает лишь однажды». Что-то другое отвечало: «Максимализм следует пережить, как болезнь пубертата».

Свою привязанность он разглядел на шестом курсе в Хогвартсе. Наученный опытом осознанной, выверенной слепоты, он не хотел повторять вновь, пытался поменять точку зрения, и стоило взглянуть со стороны на себя самого, и всё становилось понятно: и неприкрытое обожание в глазах, и восторг от идеи работать там, где работал он, и детская уверенность в том, что он сможет Джиму помочь.

Последняя выросла во взрослую звериную серьёзность при подходе к обучению. Нигде, опять же, прямо не говорилось, но очевидно было, что «Свидетелем» занимался не Аврорат, а кто-то более таинственный, чем невыразимцы, если только такое было возможно. И Билл знал: во что бы то ни стало он попадёт туда. Не мог не попасть.

Когда он рассказал об этом Джиму в первый свой приезд в Хогвартс после выпуска — выдалась передышка в несколько дней, и он не стал упускать возможности увидеться — тот разразился руганью.

«Ты ничем не сможешь мне помочь, Билл, — говорил он. — Ничем. Баста. Здесь нет ни единого шанса».

Кололо мыслью о том, что речь вовсе не о зельях и ранах, и тогда взорвался сам Роуч.

Он вырос почти таким же высоким, вытянулся со временем, детская пухлость сошла на нет, а в плечах он оказался широк. Очки оставил больше как привычку, чем как необходимость. Просто из-за них удобнее было наблюдать краем глаза. Так что он вскочил из-за стола, обвёл комнату руками: она совсем не была предназначена для человека, у которого не заживают дыры от пуль. Всё было не так, всё казалось неудобным, и Джим не внёс туда ничего личного или значимого.

— Ты живёшь здесь уже пятый год! Оглянись! Ты не стал частью школы. Ты делаешь вид, что у тебя ничего не поменялось в жизни после той операции, но это не так. Ты мог или искать или смириться, но ты не сделал ни того, ни другого! Чего ты ждёшь, чёрт возьми?! Феникса?! Так он прилетает только раз, ты сам говорил!

У Джима сузились зрачки и дрогнули руки, но в следующий же миг он хищно опустил голову и прорычал:

— Что ты привязался к старику? — это было ложью, он не был стар. — Убирайся. И забудь обо мне и «Свидетеле», так будет лучше для всех, — тоже враньё.

Билл поджал губы, повернулся на каблуках и вылетел из дома, не задерживаясь в Хогвартсе ни на секунду.

Было слишком неприятно понимать, что максимализм оказался не пережитком пубертата, а правдой.

***

Проблема Джима заключалась в том, что в ярких глазах, рокочущем голосе, резких жестах и огненных проблесках в волосах, растрепавшихся, пока Роуч ругался, отчётливо проступали черты молодого Билла Хейдона.

***

Больше Роуч в Хогвартс не приезжал.

В этом было что-то от протеста: он знал лучше других, сколь бесполезны разговоры с Джимом, и насколько эффективнее простая демонстрация.

И — да. Он не ошибся, потому что к концу обучения в аврорской школе он уже видел немолодого, но и не старого мужчину с неправдоподобно светлыми глазами. Он осматривал класс, скользя взглядом по макушкам, по скрипящим о пергамент перьям. И он выбрал Билла.

Питер Гиллем — так он представился — рассказал ему то, что он подспудно знал и так; поведал ему о Цирке — крохотном тайном отделе, обособленном от министерства и аврората, включающем лучших из лучших. Первым делом Билл спросил, работал ли у них Джим Придо.

Глаза Гиллема округлились, а потом повеселели. 

— О, — ответил он. — О, ведь ты только закончил Хогвартс, действительно, ты не мог не быть его учеником. — он задумался. — Как и другие. Но только тебя он учил шпионажу, да? Это видно.

«Шпионаж». Билл покрутил слово в голове, оно ему не слишком понравилось, но другого, кажется, не предполагалось, так что он кивнул. Питер продолжил:

— И почему?

— Врождённый талант?

Питер хмыкнул и стряхнул с его плеча несуществующую пылинку:

— Ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Будем надеяться, что ты действительно хотя бы вполовину так талантлив, как был этот человек.

Билл поёжился, но промолчал. Цель оправдывает средства, ведь так? И сходства тоже.

***

По словам главы Цирка, Джорджа Смайли, Хейдону до Роуча было далеко.

Он очень хотел бы в это верить.

***

Работы в Цирке на самом деле было совсем мало: Смайли превосходно контролировал и своих людей, и информацию, утекающую к магглам за рамками общения министерств. Самих магглов тоже — отчасти. Их сети были разбиты после поимки Хейдона, так что это было не трудно. И через несколько месяцев Билл решился попросить об услуге, вернее, о разрешении поднять данные по «Свидетелю». И поскольку он ясно понял, что с Джорджем, этим стальным кулаком в бархатной перчатке, честность — действительно лучшая политика, он был честен от и до.

Смайли же во время рассказа было очевидно неловко, Билл видел это ясно, и он догадывался, почему: сам Джордж даже не попытался помочь Придо. Роуч не сомневался, что в тот момент не было времени, и понимал уже, что Смайли ценит чужие решения и свободу выбора, а потому искать Джима не пытался. Но он вне всякого сомнения с готовностью отозвался на предложение Билла отыскать прошлое Хейдона.

Если где-то и мог быть ответ, он должен был оказаться там.

Смайли отрядил ему в помощь Гиллема: тот не был этому рад, но ничего не сказал, впрочем, а остальное Роуча волновало мало.

***

На поиски у них ушло ещё два месяца. Вещи нашлись в одной из ранее не обнаруженных квартир: оформленная на вымышленное имя по сложной схеме, она просто не попала ни в один из реестров, не оказалась в зоне наблюдения Цирка. Пустовала вот уже шесть лет.

Билл почему-то не был готов к тому, что это может оказаться больно.

Квартира выглядела так, словно её покинули вчера: и совершенно очевидно было, что здесь жили двое. Питер вытряхнул бумаги из стола, в то время как Роуч занялся содержимым шкафов. Мантии, расшитые фениксами, соседствовали со строгими и практичными костюмами и плащами. Там же висела военная форма с нашивкой «Джеймс Придо». Билл украдкой погладил её, а потом сдвинул одежду, и под гриффиндорским галстуком на полочке, закреплённой на задней стенке, обнаружил стопку писем. Все они были от Билла Джиму и наоборот — действительно, зачем разделять, если у вас одно пространство. Он замер, держа конверты в руках, знакомый почерк на одних перебивался острыми, колючими буквами на соседних. Он спрятал их в сумку, давая себе зарок подумать о целесообразности чтения. Обещая… Да к чёрту, ничего он себе не обещал.

— Эй, Роуч! Роуч! — окликнул его Питер. — Считай, что ты сорвал джек-пот. Здесь не просто рецепт зелья, здесь полный рецепт противоядия.

Зато он дал слово Джиму, и твёрдо намеревался его сдержать, хотел тот этого или нет.

***

Позже вечером Билл сидел в своей крохотной квартирке у камина, пил огневиски — один, совершенно один — и смотрел на конверты. Он методично напивался, думая о том, что связывало Хейдона и Придо, и о том, насколько тщетны все его усилия. Насколько бессмысленна его не желающая угасать привязанность.

Её не глушило время, и расстояние тоже, и то, что они даже не говорили с Джимом. Не помогало ничего. Вряд ли помогло бы подглядывание за его прошлым, пусть даже такое опосредованное.

Билл схватил всю пачку писем и бросил её в огонь, приканчивая бутылку.

Он ни о чём не жалел.

***

Когда Роуч наконец приехал в Хогвартс, вокруг расцветала весна. Школа не менялась, не менялась совсем, или ему только казалось так, но он улыбнулся, вдыхая озёрный воздух полной грудью и шагая прямиком к знакомому дому на опушке.

Дом не менялся тоже, и это скорее причиняло боль.

Он постучал, но не стал дожидаться приглашения: вошёл, одетый в простую мантию. Придо поднял взгляд и на долю секунды, но он точно улыбнулся. Потом сразу помрачнел, захлопывая книгу и морщась от резкого движения.

— Знаешь, Джим, — не здороваясь, начал Билл, — когда в тебя не верит наставник, это обидно.

Он не был уверен в том, что говорит, как говорит, но замолчать не мог. Это было всё равно, что сдаться.

— Но. Ты ошибся.

Он вынул из-за пазухи пузырёк зачарованного стекла и опустил на стол.

— Смайли хочет, чтобы ты вернулся.

Придо неверяще посмотрел на зелье, сразу понимая, что это такое. И, кажется, не вполне осознавая, что это значит. Однако же после тишины, напряжённой, пропитанной смыслами тишины, он облизнул сухие губы и спросил тяжело:

— А ты, Билл? Ты этого хочешь?

Напряжение наконец покинуло его, и Роуч безмятежно пожал плечами, лукаво улыбаясь:

— Я хочу вернуться с тобой.

Если Джиму и показалось, что колкая улыбка Билла знакома ему с детства, то лишь на мгновение.


End file.
